After the Storm
by Dobe-ThatIsAll
Summary: Sonfics. Songs in the POV's of Naruto first, Sasuke next, then Sasuke again, and finally Sakura. Well, it is SasuNaru and a jelous Sakura. Sucky Summary, not sure if the title is cool. Just read.


_I never knew_

Why the hell didn't she tell me?! Why didn't he tell me?!

_  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
_

I never knew you were sick of me; Of all of us. Why didn't you ever say anything to me?! You said I was your best friend… But that was during our battle. You don't make sense to me! You could have told me you wanted to go, that you wanted other power. I could have helped you.

_That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
_

So Sakura knew? She should have told me she knew where you were going, so I could have stopped you earlier.

_To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
_

All I needed was for someone to tell me… Let me know. They all knew I could have helped you… I could have given you strength and my love if you would have accepted it… And me.

_But that's how it's got to be  
_

All I get to do is try to find you, to sleep alone and wonder where you are, to dream about the life you could have had if you would have stayed, to cry in the middle of the night silently and think I'll never be able to see you again.

_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
_

And I bet you're just a big ball of emotionless mass! You wouldn't even care if you did care about me! You think I'm useless. You think I'm a dork. But I love you, Sasuke. And you were always indifferent to it. Even when I said I loved you.

_I'd rather run the other way than stay and see the smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

That's why I'm leaving again. The girls are a mess, the guys are mad; the adults are frantic in wondering if Sasuke could influence their children into leaving the village. I don't want to be here when everyone forgets him. This is just a smokescreen for what they really feel: Sasuke is insane.

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head_

They all notice the way he left me. Broken… They all know I am so determined to get him back but he couldn't care less! He is so out of my league. In skills he is a genius, in looks is a God.

_  
Over my head_

But I can't see it that way! I have to get him back!

_  
With eight seconds left in overtime_

I still have time before Orochimaru takes his body and kills him. I can still get stronger and if I do have to face him again, I won't hesitate to seriously beat him until he can't move so I can bring him back.

_  
She's on your mind_

I have to bring him back because he has to be held responsible.

_  
She's on your mind_

for invading my thoughts, and for taking my heart.

_Let's rearrange  
_

Actually, lets thing about this at a different angle.

_I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
_

Don't you think I should just think of you as just someone I didn't know that well, so I couldn't have to care so much? Or if I should just be like you and not be any happier that we are apart? I should just withdraw myself from everyone, just to get stronger… Oh wait, YOU ALREADY DID THAT!

_Say that we agree and then never change  
_

Or I could find you, we talk and you somehow persuade me into thinking you're doing better where you are. You know what; I could just go along with my life and never go after or think of you again.

_Soften a bit until we all just get along  
_

Or we could think back to the old days, when we were at the academy. You look so soft and venerable when you looked at that lake. You used to let me sit with you. We would talk occasionally, but otherwise just sit in a contented silence, with our backs on the wooden planks, our face to the sky, our eyes softly closed, and our hands unconsciously held together.

_But that's disregard  
_

Too bad that will never happen again. Silly me, I should never think of that! Such happiness will never come to me again, unless I get you back… Unless I get you back.

_Find another friend and you discard _

I should just get with Kiba, we could be best friends. And we both love animals, so that's something in common. I sigh once again. This is what I shouldn't be doing. I should be happy with my life, should be happy my greatest rival is going to die in three years so any training that you're doing right now will be useless.

_As you lose the argument in a cable car  
_

You know its ok to argue with yourself sometimes, but when you loose, that's not normal…

_Hanging above as the canyon comes between_

But then again I loose everything that I go to the greatest lengths to get to…

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head_

Damn it! Why can't they just let me believe that I can do this?

_  
Over my head_

Why do they need to tell me otherwise?

_  
With eight seconds left in overtime_

Whatever the hell you planned for the future is going to be crossed out! Unless, of course, you are planning to come back.

_  
She's on your mind_

God, you need to get out of my thoughts…

_She's on your mind_

but you won't... unless I get you back!__

And suddenly I become part of your past

I only can hope I will forget you…

_  
I'm becoming the part that don't last_

Please, come back Sasuke. Before I loose you forever.

_  
I'm losing you and it's effortless_

I suppose that I am the one who pushed you away… I'm being selfish! I need you but do you need me… I wonder if I stop pestering you, you'll come back!

_  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground_

If you die, I will become nothing. I will most likely commit suicide just to see you once more… and if I do that, no one will care.

_  
In the throw around_

I should just get it over with now! Seriously, no one would care about me, only you would ever care.

_  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down_

Or so I thought. I never noticed we were so close. Not until you left, I never would have thought it possible that you would leave.

_  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves _

…And I say I knew everything about you… BUT I WON'T LET YOU DIE! I won't stop until I find you!__

Everyone knows I'm in over my head

Where are you?! I'm coming Sasuke! I'm coming to save you! No matter what they say!

_  
Over my head_

No matter what…

_  
With eight seconds left in overtime_

If there is still time, I will be on the search… for you.

_  
She's on your mind_

Because you are my best friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

_She's on your mind_

No matter what you think… I will find you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG! I actualy finished this! Took me a minute and a half! Well, anyway. I wanted to dedicate this first chapter to JC2, who's birthday is TOMORROW! WOOT!

YESH: WOW!!! Hey you're going to her party, right?

Useless: Yes and you're going to make her sad because you wrapped her gift in tape…

Lol, yea I know I'm evil!


End file.
